This invention relates to belt and clip-on style pouch assemblies specifically those that employ hook and loop component fastening systems and are utilized to carry comfortably and conveniently on one""s person a wide variety of items. The carried items would include but not be limited to: baby bottles to feed newborns, infants and toddlers, water bottles, cellular and portable telephones, PDA""s (Personal Desktop Assistants), a multiplicity of cameras, portable radios, video and audio remote controls, assorted tools, sunglasses, eyeglasses and wallets.
The technological revolution is bringing with it a wide range of portable devices. Cellular and portable phones, disposable cameras, TV remotes, PDA""s, CD players and mini TVs. Also there is a requirement to carry articles such as glasses, water bottles, wallets and various beverages in aluminum cans. The majority of these items have physical dimensions that would prohibit carrying them in one""s pockets. Also there are many aspects of our lives that can distract attention away from crucial tasks. Caring for a newborn or infant is one such task and any distraction may result in injury or even worse. Easy and quick access to a baby bottle for feeding is an important and primary function. The ability to keep the baby bottle on one""s person while standing, walking or sitting during the feeding process would be a great asset to the parent or caregiver. Also since caring for a newborn or infant requires multi-tasking, it is important that the caregiver have as little distractions as possible and not have to be concerned about placing the bottle down some where and then having to get up to look for it and retrieve it.
The Multipurpose, Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch provides a solid, durable platform to securely support, transport and keep within easy reach, baby bottles of varying sizes, water bottles up to a quart and articles such as cell phones, portable phones, radios, PDA""s and many other such items. The invention affords the parent or caregiver a lightweight carrier for the bottle so as to enable him or her to deal with the other tasks of baby care. These can include diapering, burping or just holding the baby. The device also affords the user of multiple portable electronics devices a one size fits-all option. The Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch is an invention to help parents and caregivers focus on the needs of the child and the many tasks associated with those needs. Feeding is a complex process usually involving supporting the infant, holding the bottle, and burping the child. The invention allows the feeder to quickly place a bottle of any size securely into a lightweight and pliable holder attached to their waist or any other convenient location on their person rather than put the bottle down. This permits one hand to become free almost instantaneously and the bottle to remain within convenient reach at all times. The alterable design of the item also allows it to be adjusted to fit a multitude of objects from PDA""s to television remotes. Although there are some products have belt pouches included this invention is a universal item that can instantly adjust accommodate a large class of transportable items and not have to switch carrying cases to do so. It is more convenient to manipulate than the other disclosures because its operation is limited to a minimum amount of steps to secure an object whether it is on or off one""s person.
The Multipurpose, Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch is an invention designed to clip or slip on in seconds to one""s belt or waistband or any other convenient part of a person""s clothing. The present disclosure is designed to carry the aforementioned items conveniently, comfortably, inexpensively and with unencumbered access regarding removal and replacement of said articles.
There have been varied attempts at creating multi-article carriers disclosed. However, they are mainly either more complicated in their manufacture and use; limited in their flexibility as to the vicissitude of items that can be carried; and less sturdy than the present invention. The majority of the prior art in this genre is more an arrangement of straps than a carrying case. They have the appearance and function of cargo netting rather than a secure pouch. None are made with laminated ballistic nylon so as to provide ample rigidity, which would allow them to retain their shape and not collapse when an item is removed. Having a solid but pliable fabric and a dual functional framework as opposed to merely an arrangement of straps makes it more convenient to withdraw and replace various items as in the present invention, the multipurpose, adjustable, portable, carry pouch.
Several types of multi-article carriers have been proposed. For example, Minckler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,6056,174 Compact CD player Holster. This disclosure is non-rigid and its main object is to carry only portable CD players. Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,434 lacks the simplicity of manufacture requiring far more parts then the present disclosure. The central support backing must be fabricated out of either metal, plastic, leather or wood making the disclosure far more expensive and involved to produce than my invention. Further, the practical operation is more labor intensive, less user friendly and limited in its carry options. Story, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,346 Collapsible Container Holder is limited to containers and the strap type construction will not hold its shape when an item is removed so as to allow the item to be replaced in one move with little effort. Also, to accommodate larger articles an additional cross strap must be utilized thereby further decreasing simplicity of operation. Herring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,928 Belt Supportable Carrier For Portable Articles has multiple straps and requires the user to thread one strap through a fixed loop and then attach the hook and loop fastener arrangement so as to secure the item to be carried. In another disclosed embodiment there is a second strap and loop assembly added giving a limited carry option but the loops are fixed and the user is restricted to only those items which will fit in the limited transporting area. Further, the strap construction will not retain its shape when the item is removed which will require additional unthreading and re-threading the straps back through the fixed loops. Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,483 Radiowrap. This invention is limited to carrying radiophones and is simply not substantial enough to carry a wide variety of items. Dilenno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,104, Universal Carrying Case. This invention as disclosed is designed for use as a xe2x80x9ccarrier for transporting mobile communications equipment, or the like.xe2x80x9d Its flexible tape strap construction makes it inadequate to support most other items limiting its universality especially considering smaller articles such as eyeglasses or cellular phones. The strap construction is flimsy and provides a limited holding strength, which will result in large gaps where items can slip through. To avoid this flaw, multiple straps must be utilized to properly support multi-dimensional devices to be carried that the present disclosure achieves by being more substantial in structure, shape, and materials and a more utilitarian design requiring fewer steps in its operation. Also, as a consequence of the use of strap-like material this invention will not hold its shape when an item is removed for use thereby negating a single-step replacement of the item. This is especially true if the chosen use is to carry a baby bottle, which must be removed and replaced at multiple intervals during the feeding process. Capano, 2,547,620, Holder for A Pack of Cigarettes. This invention is limited in use and scope to cigarettes, matches and a comb. All the universal carrying cases heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) None of the preceding disclosures can accommodate the wide range of diverse articles that the present disclosure can accommodate.
(b) None of the preceding disclosures are constructed with a material that will retain its rigidity and shape making it convenient to remove and replace articles carried and yet having pliability so the user will remain comfortable and endure no physical imposition as a consequence of its use.
(c) None of the preceding disclosures are constructed with a material that can conform to the varied contours of the objects being carried.
(d) None of the preceding disclosures are constructed with enough dimension and rigidity to securely support and carry, without further reconfiguration, the wide variety of articles that my invention will support and carry.
(e) None of the preceding disclosures can carry the wide variety of articles that the present disclosure can carry without requiring multiple steps in reconfiguration to do so.
(f) None of the preceding disclosures are as simple to operate as the present disclosures that are by their design more work intensive and thereby being less convenient to operate.
(g) None of the preceding disclosures are laminated inside with a soft, brushed cotton-polyester material so as to avoid scratching or damaging more fragile articles such as the lenses of eyeglasses, sunglasses and cameras.
(h) None of the preceding disclosures can be adapted to a capacity expansion pad so as to enable a substantial augmentation in the cubic volume that the invention can contain including CD players, pocket books and the like.
(i) None of the preceding disclosures require only a simple three-step operation to use.
(j) None of the preceding disclosures utilize the hook and loop fastening systems as framework to enhance their structural rigidity.
(k) None of the preceding disclosures can adjust instantly to the circumference of a wide range of diverse articles.
(l) None of the preceding disclosures can adjust instantly to the length of a wide range of diverse articles.
(m) None of the preceding disclosures can adjust instantly to the width of a wide range of diverse articles.
(n) None of the preceding disclosures can carry a wide range of diverse articles retain its shape and store flat.
A multipurpose adjustable, portable carry pouch for carrying a wide range of diverse articles including baby bottles, a variety electronic devices, eyeglasses, sunglasses, disposable cameras, wallets and numerous other items. Due to its design and construction the present disclosure, though pliable, stays firm when objects are removed so that they may be replaced easily. The invention is formed out of soft textile-laminated ballistic nylon material fabricated into a single piece containing a horizontal segment and a vertical segment. The horizontal segment is divided into three equal sections having one retention flap on each opposing end and a central segment. The vertical tongue segment extends in a perpendicular manner outward from the center section of the horizontal segment. The retention flaps are layered with a fillet of the loop component of a hook and loop fastening system inside and out. The vertical tongue segment is layered half way up from the bottom edge fillet of the hook component from a hook and loop fastening system. The hook and loop components also function as structural framework members to assure rigidity. The disclosure also contains a belt loop, stitched or riveted onto the center section between the loop components of the hook and loop fastening system and a belt clip is affixed onto the belt loop. The borders of the present disclosure are edged with gross grain ribbon that is stitched on. The retention flaps are wrapped around or adjusted to the article to be carried and the abutting hook and loop components are mated. The vertical tongue is adjusted to the desired length and then rotated so that the hook component on the vertical tongue will engage the exposed loop component on the retention flap thereby forming the multipurpose, adjustable, portable carry pouch disclosed herein.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the multipurpose, adjustable, portable, carry pouch in the above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be alterable by the manipulation of hook and loop components to securely accommodate the widest variety of items.
(b) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be alterable by the manipulation of hook and loop components enabling it to securely accommodate the varying circumferences of the range of bottles or objects carried.
(c) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be alterable by the manipulation of hook and loop components enabling it to securely accommodate the varying lengths of the range of bottles or objects used.
(d) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be alterable and to be rigid enough by also using the hook and loop components as structural members to enable carried items to be conveniently removed and replaced.
(e) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that is sturdy and has the pliability to conform to the shape of the object carried.
(f) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be securely and easily attached to various parts of a person""s clothing such as a belt waistband, shoulder strap or pocket.
(g) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that contains adjustable components with ample motility so as to be alterable and extremely light weight.
(h) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that can conveniently clip or slide onto a belt or clipped onto a waist band or any convenient place on one""s person.
(i) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch sufficient malleability so as to cause no physical imposition on the user either when walking, standing or seated.
(j) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch designed and constructed so that the softer loop components of the hook and loop fastening system face outward and hook components of the hook and loop fastening system face inward so as not to scratch or otherwise irritate the user.
(k) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that can be configured in a flat mode so as to be easily stored and transported.
(l) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that is foldable for convenient storage and transport.
(m) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that can be manufactured using laminated ballistic nylon with multiple color or fabric thickness options.
(n) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that is conveniently operated whether the user is left or right-handed.
(o) to provide a Multipurpose Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that is laminated with a soft textile so as to protect the fragile components of items such as eyeglasses, sunglasses, cameras or wallets.
to provide a Multipurpose, Adjustable, Portable Carry Pouch that onto which a one piece Capacity Expansion Pad can be simple installed to allow additional larger, wider items such as CD players and paperback books to be carried.